Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/200908
New tips August 2009 This page is an archive listing tips created in August 2009. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Alternatively, comments can be posted on the mailing list. Better completion with neocmplcache Merged to Category:Completion following suggestion on the tip page by Fritzophrenic (I kept title as a redirect). The tip was essentially a link to a script without any clear assistance to the reader. JohnBeckett 04:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Disable blinking cursor Merged to VimTip746 which I have renamed from Change cursor color in different modes to Configuring the cursor. All the old titles still exist as redirects. JohnBeckett 09:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Merge to 746 Change cursor color in different modes and keep original title. However, I have become a little sensitive to copyright issues and if someone thinks we should just delete it, that would be fine. If in 746, we could have a section on totally disabling blinking, as well as the suggestions for changing the cursor to show the current mode. JohnBeckett 11:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely happy with extending and renaming 746, but two factors convinced me to try it. First, I do not want a new tip that is essentially a duplicate of someone's work on another site (doesn't seem quite right). Second, I tried the "change cursor color" tip and in practice it is pretty hopeless IMHO. For someone used to modern systems, using a block cursor for insert mode sucks, and if the cursor is just a 25% vertical bar, you can't really get enough colour in it for a good contrast to say "hey, you're in insert mode" (and the vertical bar rather says that anyway). You can get a good contrast by making the normal mode cursor obnoxiously bright, but then it is too distracting. In summary, I think the tip is better as a guide to configuring the cursor. JohnBeckett 09:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Reordering lines Merged to 646 Moving lines up or down. I have tweaked 646 and added the new tip there. Original title kept as a redirect. JohnBeckett 07:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Keep Per the comments in the tip, I think we have agreed to keep this. JohnBeckett 11:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Smartcase for *, Merged to VimTip1. I have replaced the tip with a redirect to 1 and have decided to not worry about the broken title. If looking through a list of titles, a user would find this regardless of the trailing comma. JohnBeckett 11:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) WYSIWYG graphics editing Keep I have rewritten the tip and Tony has added an enhanced syntax script. I have renamed the tip and kept the original title (Using Vim for WYSIWIG editing of graphics through syntax highlightning with two typos) as a redirect. JohnBeckett 04:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hmmm. Let's not worry about the title (too long and has typo) at the moment. I'm not overly concerned if someone wants to keep this tip, but its actual Vim content seems rather minimal, although it is a very cute idea (I once edited a simple font by dumping it to a text file in a similar fashion, so it has a nostalgic quality as well). Who wants it? JohnBeckett 11:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm interested -- add ctermbg/ctermfg, maybe change the #rrggbb values to "yellow" and "blue", s/WYSIWIG/WYSIWYG/g of course, and Keep. Also predefine at least the 8 or 16 "basic" cterm colors (possibly depending on t_Co), and apply sh syntax to everything except "outputline" lines, so this could serve as a simple example of nested syntaxes (simpler than html.vim which invokes css, javascript and vbscript, or vim.vim which invokes at least 5 different sub-syntaxes) --Tonymec 16:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Please either edit the tip, or add a very precise comment to the tip so I can work out suitable wording to fix it. Your suggestion sounds great, but I think you are the only contributor likely to be in a position to put accurate info there at the moment. Re the title: I find it's better to ignore these until later (the character of the tip can change as it being fixed), however I suspect that something much simpler would be better. JohnBeckett 22:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::OK -- I was just waiting for the go-ahead. --Tonymec 05:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) DONE: Decide what title should be, then fix redirect (delete redirect and notify author about new title?). I usually omit "Using Vim" and other fluff, and "WYSIWYG" is not really helpful. The "syntax highlighting" is not really relevant (it's a detail about how the tip works). Any thoughts about the right title? Possibly "WYSIWYG graphics editing" or "WYSIWYG graphics editing through syntax highlighting"? JohnBeckett 00:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:VimTipProposed